The Rest Was History
by daisy2018
Summary: A brief overview of Rose and Scorpius's relationship through Hogwarts and beyond...


The first time Rose ever saw Scorpius was on Platform 9 ¾ with her boisterous family clamoring around her. Her dad had just made some characteristically ridiculous remark about the "Malfoy boy" and pure-bloods and Granddad Weasley and her _marriage_ , of all things, and Rose was curious to see what all the fuss was about. She only saw an unremarkable boy who looked to be her age, and whose only defining characteristic seemed to be that he was practically an albino. She boarded the Hogwarts express, and that was that.

Scorpius first laid eyes on Rose on the magical train, but he didn't pay her much attention. There was nothing about her that made her stand out from the surrounding crowd, and who in Merlin's name was going to single her out when James Potter and Fred Weasley were enthusiastically experimenting with George Weasley's "improved" Color-Blasting Crackersnappers? (Needless to say, McGonagall was thoroughly unamused by the fact that a solid quarter of the first years showed up to the the Sorting with eyebrows singed off and rainbow-colored appendages.)

Headmistress McGonagall delivered her preliminary speech, and the Sorting commenced. Rose was too nervous to fully comprehend the fact that Scorpius, along with Albus, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Afterwards, Rose was shellshocked by the fact that she was in _Slytherin._ (Oh sweet mother of Merlin, how was she going to tell her father? He may have been joking about disinheriting her, but she didn't want to get an owl from her mother tomorrow stating that her father was in St. Mungo's for a heart attack.)

A week passed relatively uneventfully. Ron did not have a heart attack, although he did end up turning an impressive shade of lavender-blue.

The day after, a letter arrived at Malfoy Manor from Scorpius that Hufflepuff had a lovely common room and Albus Potter, Jeremy McLaggen, Giovanni Bianchi, and Jordan Enderlin were rooming with him and Jordan was a muggleborn who was kind of clueless but very nice to him and finally an "I hope that you and Daddy are doing well, Mummy". Suffice to say, Daddy Draco was not doing very well and Astoria could swear that he stopped breathing for a full minute. He finally recovered enough to declare that as long as the infestation of yellow and black was quarantined to the little bugger's room, he _supposed_ he could survived. After all, brilliant yellow paraphernalia would clash horribly with the decor. Astoria just smiled at her husband and kissed him, and with the empty house, one thing led to another, and nine months later, Cassiopeia Evelynne Malfoy came screaming into the world. (Astoria liked to repeatedly remind Draco that it was all because his son was sorted into Hufflepuff, much to his chagrin.)

Scorpius first met Rose, really met Rose, not even a week after getting a letter from his Mummy stating that everything was fine, and that her and Daddy had decided to redo his bedroom in black and yellow, in honor of his sorting. Scorpius was still rather elated from his parents' positive response when he came across Carlisle McCormick and his gang of prissy suckups, who'd been giving him a hard time since he arrived. They had cornered him twice already on the basis of being "death-eater spawn". The snivelling jerks would find him when he was all by himself with no one to protect him or even witness to the maltreatment. This time around was particularly malicious, as the boys put him under a _levicorpus_ and proceeded to tear up his papers and snap his quills and generally cause mayhem. Rose rounded the corner to the sight of Scorpius practically passed out from the blood rushing to his head and his things scattered about the floor under the feet of his tormentors. After a fearsome confrontation and some quickfire bat-bogey hexes on Rose's part, Scorpius was finally let down. Maybe it was the blood rushing to his head, or the sudden absence of his extreme terror, or Rose's flushed cheeks and bright blue eyes coupled with her reassuring smile, but it suddenly occurred to little Scorpius that Rose was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. After checking to make sure he was all right and escorting him safely to his common room, Rose wished him a good day and was off to the library. Scorpius fell a little in love with his unexpected rescuer that day. However, his Rose-centric revelations were all forgotten when he entered the common room to find fifth year Naomi Briggs, who was an absolutely _fine_ bird, smiling and waving hello at him. His mood was restored, and the afternoon's incidents were soon forgotten. (Scorpius never found out that she was waving at her then-best-friend Nick Kowalski, whom she would end up marrying.)

In Second Year, Rose and Scorpius, as two of the top students in their class, were paired together for potions by Woods, a domineering teacher who seemingly tried to stifle her charges with her unnecessary rules and regulations. Both were as courteous to the other as they had always been, and Rose finished as first in his class, with Scorpius in a close second. Neither resented the other in any manner- Scorpius had top marks in Charms, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Herbology, although he was somewhat jealous of the fact that Rose was a chaser on the quidditch team and never seemed to study, yet still got such good marks.

As Third Years, interaction between the two was still limited to the bare minimum necessary for their mutual classes. Both attended Teddy and Victoire's wedding. After all, Scorpius was related on the Tonks-Black side of the family, and the wedding invitation that Teddy's owl dropped off at Malfoy Manor was a metaphorical olive branch to neutralize the nasty after effects the war had on the Black family. The atmosphere between Draco and the Weasleys was rather frosty, but was greatly thawed by the presence of Astoria, Scorpius, and precious little Cassie. Nevertheless, Hermione had to take her livid husband outside for a "little chat" when Scorpius asked Rose, the only Weasley he was relatively familiar with, to dance. Afterwards, Rose proceeded to introduce him to all her cousins, and despite the ever-present awkwardness, Scorpius had a lovely time of it.

During Fourth Year, while studying for exams at his hiding place by the Great Lake, Scorpius overheard Calvin Jones, a lecherous Gryffindor Fifth Year, proclaim how fine of a bird Rose Weasley was turning out to be and what all he'd like to do to her if he got the chance. His fellow Gryffindor Fifth Year James Potter also managed to overhear his comments and commenced to thrash him soundly. (This was the only detention that Ginny applauded James on getting).

Fifth Year was the year Scorpius finally admitted to himself that Rose Weasley was quite attractive -objectively speaking, of course. All of a sudden Scorpius noticed the way blokes seemed to stare after her, and if they had enough guts, hung around her just to talk to her. Rose rarely ever gave them the time of day, and even if she did, they didn't last too long as her boyfriend.

Sixth Year, while sitting two library tables away from Scorpius, Rose discovered how understatedly appealing he was. However, Rose was not the only one to notice. All too often she heard the babble about exactly how **hot** Malfoy Jr. was, and how the shy, quiet ones were absolutely lovely, and _do you think he'll go to Hogsmeade with me?!_ The seemingly ceaseless chatter practically inoculated Rose to Scorpius's romantic appeal. She seriously considered starting a rumour about Scorpius's preference to swing for the other team, just to make her fellow schoolgirls shut up.

For Seventh Year, Rose was Head Girl and Albus was Head Boy (partially because the Headmistress didn't have to worry about anything untoward happening between the two of them in the Head dormitories. Head students-James and Lily *ahem*- were known to be particularly clever at getting around the prohibitory spells set on their dormitory.) Scorpius was made prefect, and he and Rose had some in-no-way-out-of-the-ordinary-civil rounds every now and then.

Both graduated from Hogwarts- Rose went on to the healer program at St. Mungo's, and Scorpius became an Auror-in-Training. Scorpius became fairly close with his partner Albus, and even his supervisor- Senior Auror Ronald Weasley- had to admit that Scorpius was a very assiduous, talented, and honest young chap. Rose, also an extremely hard worker, quickly rose to become one of St. Mungo's most promising healers-to-be.

The first time Rose encountered Scorpius outside of Hogwarts was at Mungo's after a particularly harrowing mission where both him and Albus got nicked by a couple stray deadly charms. She was with with Senior Healer Patil, and the two fixed up the two junior Aurors in no time- but not before Scorpius was once again struck by how beautiful Rose was.

The two met each other once again at Dominique's wedding. Scorpius was slightly tipsy, and Rose was rather more outgoing than normal due to the exuberant atmosphere of the event. Both got along absolutely fabulously, exchanging Floo information and a promise to get together for lunch sometime this coming week. Neither took their promises lightly, and they met for a rather lovely meal (as friends of course- both Rose and Scorpius were in relationships at this point). The two hit it off immediately.

After 2 years of extremely close friendship and dinners and movie nights and even a backpacking trip through France (and unaddressed- but ever present- attraction), Ron Weasley, who had grown rather close to Scorpius through his work, finally told him to make a move on his daughter because "although no one will ever be good enough for Rosie, you're a damn sight better than all those other gits she's been hanging around". At the same time Lily kept telling Rose to take advantage of this rare period when both she and Scorpius were single together and snatch him up before some other bint did. Later, the two met up in Hyde park to "just hang out, it's not a date, Al!" They made each other get the other's favorite ice cream, and Scorpius couldn't help it- Rose had some on the bottom corner of her lips and smelled overwhelmingly of strawberries and Ron's words had been running through his head on repeat for the past several days- he kissed her. And as the muggles say, the rest was history...


End file.
